Life, Death, or worse
by VCLvcl123
Summary: Beckett has 24 hours to find Castle and Alexis after they are kidnaped by a crazy person going from state to state taunting cops to catch him by taking loved ones.
1. Fears brought to life

She slowly walked up to the crime scene, taking it all in. She was a homicide detective so her being here was odd. There were no bodies. No M.E. van. Nothing about this scene said homicide.

"Kate, this is so terrible." Lanie said and ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. If there was no body why was Lanie here? Why was she called? Ryan had called about twenty minute ago and told her she need to get down here. Why?

"No one has told me what's going on. So I'd like to know, what's going on?"

"You didn't tell her." Lanie said angrily at Ryan.

"What?" She asked. They all looked very frightened. It was making her nervous. Then she realized someone wasn't here. "Where's Castle?" She asked and they all started to look a little bit sadder.

"That's kind of why we're here." Esposito said and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"What happened?" She asked looking at were all the other cops were gathered. They were all standing around a shiny silver dodge viper. It looked just like the one Castle had been talking about earlier. The one he said he purchased.

She pushed her way through the blue and whites to get to the car. There was a blood stain on the driver's seat. Also there was a locket in the passenger seat. She thought about it for a moment and realized Castle had recently given Alexis a locket with her grandmother's photo in one side and his in the other.

She slipped a glove on and picked it up. When she opened it she had to struggle not to let a tear fall at what she saw. Martha in one side and a scribbled out Castle in the other.

"No. This can't be happening." She said to her fellow detectives and close friend.

"I'm so sorry Kate." Lanie said.

"We also found this note." Ryan said handing it to her. This time, she let a single tear slide down her cheek.

**KATE, YOU HAVE TWENTY FOUR HOURS BEFORE I KILL THEM. I'LL BE KIND AND KILL HIM FIRST. LET HER WATCH HER FATHER DIE. THEN I MIGHT KILL HER I MIGHT NOT. YOU TELL ME, WHICH IS MORE PAINFUL, LIVING A LIFE WHERE YOUR PARENT HAS BEEN MURDERED OR DYING TOO?. I'M GOING TO HAVE FUN HURTING YOU BY HURTING THEM. SO I WANT YOU TO HAVE FUN TRYING!**

She had to take quite a few minutes to pull herself back together.

"Do we have ANY leads?" she asked frantically.

"We have a print. But so far, no matches." Esposito said. This has to be a dream…a nightmare. What did she do to deserve this? Her phone beeped, she had a text from an unknown number.

Just Standing Around Won't Do You Any Good.

She turned around, looking in every direction. There was a man in a bright orange hoodie who was looking at her and then started to run in the other direction when she saw him. Something about him seemed familiar.

"Trace this." She said throwing her phone to Ryan. She ran quickly after the guy with Esposito on her heels. She could swear he went this way but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" She cursed at a garbage can. Kicking it, hard.

"What was that about?"

"The guy, he ran. He had his phone out like he was texting."

"I didn't see a guy."

"He was quick. He's taunting me already. He was in fluorescent orange. He knew I would see him. He knows he's good. This isn't a good thing for us."

"I'll get someone to talk to some people, but um, we were kind of hoping you would do something that might be a little out of your comfort zone."

"What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"No one has told Martha yet. She will most likely want you to tell her, in person." Esposito said trying to sound as comforting as possible.

She didn't want to, yet she did. Martha was going to cry, which would make her cry. She didn't want to cry.

"Okay, I will go over in a little bit. First I need my phone." As if on cue Ryan jogged up handing her the phone.

"It's weird. We got a trace and it's like it was sent from your phone to you. The number was your and the position was from the spot you were standing in." This isn't good.


	2. Teaming up

She dreaded knocking on that door. She had given tons of families bad news before, but this was Martha, not just a random person. She needed to quit wasting time. She need to knock on the door so she could tell Martha, then she needed to get back out there and find Castle.

She slowly brought her hand up to the door, taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing, she knocked. The door swung open and Martha stood there looking stunning as usual.

"Why hello dear. If you came for Rick he's not in. Him and Alexis went out for a father daughter day." She's so happy right now. How was Kate going to tell her something that would bring her world crashing down?

"Actually I'm here to see you."

"Oh, well come in then." She said gesturing for Kate to sit on the couch.

"Martha, something has happened." She said trying to get strait to the point. "Ca…Rick and Alexis have been…" She had to clear her throat. "Kidnapped, from Rick's no car a couple blocks over." Saying his name, his first name, made this all the more real.

"Oh no. no. no. no." Martha said with tears running down her cheeks. Then she started to full on cry. She wrapped her arms around Kate's and Kate started to cry to. Not as bad as Martha, but still this was killing her inside. Then her phone beeped.

**Oh boo hoo. You're not very good at this are you? A true detective would actually be doing something to stop me. By the way, some old friends of mine are going to be stopping by the precinct. Don't worry, there good guys. There here to help you. Ta Ta for now. **

"What is it dear?" Martha asked.

"The stupid ass hole who took them is pissing me off. He's taunting me." Kate said handing Martha the phone.

"Oh, well, I guess we better get down to the precinct then." Martha said surprising Kate.

"We?" She asked.

"Well you don't expect me to sit around her and do nothing. That's my family he's got and I'm going to help find them." Kate understood where Castle got his stubbornness from.

"Okay but if we get a lead or have to go out your going to stay at the precinct."

"Oh of course. It wouldn't do any good if I ended up getting myself kidnapped too."

The drive to the precinct was quiet. If Martha were Castle Kate's ears would be ready to fall off. When they got there the place was more crowded than usual. Kate picked out a couple semi-familiar faces from the crowed. She couldn't see any of her team though.

"Kate." Montgomery said from his office. "In here." Kate and Martha slowly made their way to his office.

"Martha, good to see you again." Ryan said.

"Sorry about the circumstance's though." Esposito said squeezing Martha's shoulder.

There were three unfamiliar faces in the office.

"Kate I would like for you to meet Detectives Natalie Horen, Jake Nickels, and Craig Bentley."

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking each of their hands.

"They are here because we are pretty sure the guy who has Castle is the same guy who has been traveling through the states taunting cops. He did the same thing to them." These must be the friends he was talking about. Kate thought to herself.

"He kidnapped my husband of four years and we didn't get to him in time. I'm here to help you get there in time." Detective Horen said.

"He took my fiancé and high school sweetheart. We weren't able to get there in time. I'm not going to let the bastard do this again." Detective Bentley said firmly.

"My case was different. He took my wife and my son. We go to them on time but there was nothing left behind that could lead us to him. My wife and son said they never saw his face and that he never talked. He would hand them notes if he was telling them something. I figure that's kind of a good thing because he couldn't sound scary to my 6 year old but also we had nothing to describe him at all." Detective Nickels said.

Kate just listened, taking it all in. At least in his last case he left them alive. But that doesn't mean he will do it again.

"Has he done this to other people too?" Kate asked.

"There are at least two more cases that we know of."

At least Kate now knew that it wasn't someone with a personal grudge against her. She wouldn't forgive herself if they were kidnapped because of her. Of course t they were kidnapped because she's a cop. She can't blame herself for that though. She was lost in her own thoughts when her phone beeped again.

**So you've met my friends. They are nice people don't you think? I'd like you to do something for me, okay? I want you to tell Nickels that I'll come back for his kid when he's older. His wife lived by sheer luck but I have to admit I can't kill anyone under the age of ten, they go to quick. It's a weakness I'm admitting but it doesn't apply here. Now then, stop standing around getting to know each other and do your job!**

"What is it?" Nickels asked after Kate started to silently stare at him for a brief amount of time.

"I'm sorry." She said and handed him the phone. His face instantly turned white.

**I hope your liking it. Please review. I never feel like writing if I don't get reviews. I'd like to hear your thoughts about it whether they are good, bad, or ugly. **


	3. Riddle me this

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short but it's one of my favorites. **

It had been about an hour from the last text and Kate was firmly planted in front of the murder board. Sure it wasn't murder, yet, but the board was still full.

Three hours had gone by since Castle and Alexis were taken. She had twenty one hours to get them back or else… no don't think like that she told herself. We will find them.

She felt bad for Nickels. He came here to help and he ended up getting terrible news. After he read the text he called his brother and told him to stay at his place with his family for just in case reasons.

She went to take another sip of her coffee and realized her cup was empty. While she was filling her cup up her mind drifted to all the good time she and Castle had shared. He had saved her life more than once. She wouldn't have thought to jump into the tub if she didn't know the bomb was already there. She would have been shot in that girl's apartment if he hadn't noticed the shooter and pulled her behind the couch. Sure she had saved him from time to time, but that was different. She had faith in herself then, now she did not. If she couldn't get to them she would never forgive herself. Castle was the joy in her life, with him gone she couldn't see herself being happy again.

By now the cup was full and the coffee went over the rim.

"Shit." She cursed grabbing some paper towel. She poured it into a different cup then went back to her desk to do some work. She needed to figure out where this guy was.

She was on her computer maybe five minutes when a message popped up.

**You know what, your boyfriend talks a lot. He's trying really hard to get me to let Alexis go. He said he'll pay me everything he has in the bank. He said I could kill him in a terribly torturous way. He loves his daughter a lot. It's so touching. Anyway, that's not why I'm mailing you. I thought I would give you a very small hint.* North South East West, this will be the ultimate test. Should you give up or should you fail, that would put an end to our tale. Filled with knowledge in a Dewey way, just think about 4 down to K.***

There was no return address. This hint was confusing. It's like she knew exactly what he was talking about but couldn't put it all together. She knew that someone could though.

"Ryan, Esposito, I need your help over here." She hollered to them but then her computer screen went black. Then eight words in white letters popped up.

**Sorry but the clue is just for you.**

**Any ideas about the clue? It took me like an hour to come up with it. Hope you like the way it going. Please LMK if you think you know what he's talking about. I'll let you know if your right. If you are you should win some cookies or something. I asked a couple friends and they were all stumped so if you can figure it out you're a genius. Please review. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Up Up and Away

**Thank you for all the great reviews. A lot of people were really close to the answer. Just so you know in part of this I had to just kind of make up part if that makes sense. The place is a real place but i added in the thing. Read it and mabe you'll get what i'm trying to say. Also its not the longest chapter in the world so i want you to know there will be more flying your way asap!**

* * *

"There's nothing here boss. No message from anybody. The guy is a freaking genius." Ryan said fiddling with Beckett's computer.

"Can you remember what it basically said?" Esposito asked.

"I can try. I need a pen. Where is my pen?" She asked searching around her desk.

"Here" Nickels said handing her his.

"Thanks." She took the pen and tried to think. She remembered the North South East West then something about failing. Knowledge in a Dewey way. 4 down to K. As soon as she finished writing it down she knew what it was generally talking about.

"Knowledge in a Dewey way?" Ryan asked looking over her shoulder.

"The Dewey decimal system. It's got something to do with a library."

"But what about the directions?" Esposito asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe an atlas or a book with a map." She said fiddling with the pen trying to think.

"And what about the four down to K part?" Detective Horen asked.

"What do four and K have in common?" She asked. Then her phone beeped.

**P.S. 89**

This made no sense to her. Was he writing P.S like you would at the end of a letter or did it mean something too? Then it hit her. She knew where he was talking about. The K and the four were grades kindergarten through fourth. He was talking about an elementary school. But not just any elementary school. P.S. 89.

"It's P.S. 89 elementary school library." She said to her colleges who had been looking at her strangely since she figured it out and her mood changed. She searched for an address. 201 Warren Street, New York, NY.

"Okay so we have that figured out but we still don't know why he put the directions in there. It could be North or South or East or West of the school." Detective Bentley said.

"No, it's not. In this particular library there is a giant world map on the ceiling. It's twenty minutes from here."

"Let's go." Ryan said grabbing his jacket.

As they all walked out Beckett noticed the time. It was 4:00 when they were taken and it was ten minutes to eleven now. They were making good time. But still if the school was another clue that leads to another clue, they only have seventeen hours to rescue Castle and Alexis. Sure they were probably at the school, but if they weren't Beckett felt like she might give up. She knew she wouldn't really but this guy was really good.

* * *

**So The part i added in was the map. idk if this school has one but i've seen a school that does and it was pretty cool looking so thats why i added it in. Thanks for reading and please review even if you dont like it. **


	5. Upside down and sideways

**I really hope you like this Chapter. I had a couple people reding my mind about putting it in Castle's POV. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Castle's POV

It was dark. He couldn't see. He had been moved since he was last conscious. His ribs hurt his head hurt and he was pretty sure his left leg was broken. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. It took him a minute to realize he was upside down.

"Mmph." Came a noise from across the room.

He couldn't see who it was. He had to get the tape off his mouth. Good thing he practiced this many times. It was gross but he used his tongue. He licked the tape and pushed on it. His face muscles were killing him by the time he could talk.

"Alexis? Are you in here?"

"Mmph hmph." Came from across the room again.

"It will be okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"Dad." She said apparently getting the tape off. He voice was broken and you could tell she had been crying.

"Alexis! Did he hurt you?"

"No, he hasn't touched me other than when we moved. Dad are you okay? He hit you so hard…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. Do you know where we are?"

"No, I was blindfolded when we arrived" Then a thought came to his mind. If she was awake could he have gotten her upside down? She would have struggled.

"Are you hanging upside down?" He asked.

"No, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Dad if someone doesn't get here soon… you can't hang upside down for much longer."

"I know. Where is he?"

"He left like an hour ago. He said he's done. He didn't care that he left us. Dad, each time he knocks you unconscious he starts talking about a game. About how many times he had won."

"Hmm." Was all he said. He would have been able to figure out some reason why but his head was pounding and he was pretty sure it was bleeding. Not a lot of blood, but with him upside down it probably wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Beckett's POV

When they pulled up to the school she was the first inside. She looked at the small map of the school then bolted up the stairs. She ran down the hallway and into the library. She looked around and saw nothing. Esposito and Ryan were right behind her checking the other parts of the library.

"Clear." Ryan said.

"All clear." Esposito said. She looked up at the map. No clue on it.

Then her phone beeped.

**I spent most of my time in a room like this. You should know that I have an IQ of 180. I'm a genius. I also majored in forensics; you won't find any traces of my DNA. Do you want to know which class I hated?**

She thought about it a moment and read it again. That's when she noticed she could reply.

**What class did you hate?**

She waited then it beeped.

**P.E. better hurry, the blood is slowly leaving his body. I have decided I like to play with you. I might be back to make you play again. **

This time she couldn't reply. She ran out the door and down the stairs to the basement. She pulled out her gun and entered the gym.

* * *

**PLZ PLZ PLZ reveiw. I love reviews. I could be mean if you dont. I could kill Castle. Yup i totally went there. So review or else. ...BTW if you arnt getting the message im telling you to R.E.V.I.E.W be kind and press that button. Then use your pretty little fingers and type. Even if you type something like :P of ;) or :-) or even :B **


	6. Fear for the end

**Let me know what you think of this Chapter. I like the chapter but somthing about it feels wrong. The way i wrote the bad guy before just doesnt seem to fit in this chapter. I changed it around, i completely re-did it but it never seemed to come out the way it was in my head. i know thats wierd but i still think it's a good chapter. So let me know if you like it.**

* * *

Alexis was crying her eyes out. She couldn't get her dad to keep talking. She couldn't get him to wake up. She yelled and screamed but nothing worked.

"Dad, wake up. You need to wake up." She yelled across the room. Then she heard a door open and close.

"How are my hostages doing?" A voice asked that she recognized as the man who captured them. Something in his tone sent chills up Alexis's spine.

"I thought you left! I thought you weren't coming back!" She yelled then a light flickered on.

They were in a large white room. There were no windows except the blacked out one in the only door. Alexis realized she was tapped and tied to a couch. He dad was hanging from an intense looking contraption.

The man had a hat on and his face was in a Zorro mask. He looked at her dad and chuckled a little bit.

"That's not good is it?" He said and pulled a remote out of his pocket.

He pressed a button and her dad slowly lowered to the ground. When her dad was completely on the ground the man slid a pillow under his head. Then he grabbed an I.V bag out of a cooler. It was a dark I.V bag whish made Alexis think it was probably blood.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, struggling against the rope to get to her dad.

"He's losing blood too quickly. He needs more. I'm going to keep him alive, for now."

"You'll kill him. You don't know what you are doing." The moment the last word left her lips was the moment she realized he was right in front of her.

"Actually I do. One of the many things that I am certified to be is a general surgeon. Trust me I know what I am doing." He spat at her. She couldn't trust him. He was evil.

Almost everything about this man was evil. His voice, his breath, his movements, what he was doing to them. But he had sad eyes.

Alexis hoped and prayed that this guy wasn't going to kill her dad. She hoped he knew what he was doing. He was evil, that was for sure, but something about his eyes made Alexis think, that her and her father had at least a sliver of a chance to live.

"What was that machine thingy he was on? Where did you get it?" She asked trying to be brave. Trying not to let him see her fear.

"I built it. I have a degree in technical engineering." He said proudly, but the evil was still in his voice.

"One of the many things you can do?" She asked. She hated being nice to this guy. He almost killed her father.

"Yes. I'm also very, very skilled with computers. In fact, I've been screwing with your cop friend. She's been running around looking everywhere for you, and me of course. I don't like cops." He said and looked at Alexis to make sure she was listening. "The way I see it is that cops can get too arrogant. Without your father the nice detective would have failed many times and would also be dead. How many times did she tell him how grateful she was?"

Alexis thought about it a minute then just brushed off the thought.

"So wait, you're doing this to piss off Beckett?" Alexis asked. He really hated cops. She could hear it in his voice.

"I like to think of it is more like a test. You fail a test you get a bad grade. You fail this test and you get tons of heartache."

Alexis sat and thought for a while. Then she decided being brave wasn't really working. She decided to be pissed off.

"Why didn't you let him die?" She asked. The question put a dagger threw her heart.

"I have to wait until the deadline. Letting him suffer, though, makes life more fun for me. I let him get very close to death, and then I bring him back so I can torture him again." The dagger was being wiggled around in her heart causing a mess of emotions.

"You're a sick, sick man." She yelled.

"So I've been told."

"Why aren't you hurting me? Why just him?" the thought had been in her mind for a while. She didn't want him to hurt her, but she really wanted him to stop hurting her dad.

"Don't you understand? By torturing him I'm torturing you." He said with an evil grin on his face. "I'm going to let you do something because I'm feeling nice." If you were feeling nice you would let us go. Alexis thought.

"What?" she asked in a *Your pissing me off let me shoot you* kind of way.

"You can write three letters to three people of your choosing. In case you aren't found alive you will at least be able to send letters with you last thoughts."

"Get me a pen and paper and I'll do it." She said. The second he untied her she would attack.

"Actually, I'll write it. You tell me what you want me to write." She didn't want to, but she knew she would probably die and that she could at least give her family and friends a little bit of comfort.

Over the next forty five minutes she poured her heart out into the three letters. She wrote one for her mom, one for her grandma, and one for her best friend. Then her capturer came over with a needle and stuck it in her arm. Seconds later, everything went black.


	7. Dream a little dream

**Hey so its kind of a short chapter but i like it. i want to say thank you and give everyone who reviewed a cookie made out of the moon. lol. I actually wish i could give you all moon cookies.**

**Anywho thank you to those who are reviewing and to those who arnt, you still get cookies, explosive cookies. **

**Enjoy... i hope.**

* * *

It was two in the morning and Beckett felt her eyes start to close as she stared at her murder board. She couldn't sleep, she had to find them.

The ass hole had led them to nothing. Maybe a little bit about his past but she just wanted to find Alexis and Castle.

The words on the board became very blurry and her head fell to her desk and she was asleep.

"_Kate!" She heard the scream and ran in the direction it came from. Everything was black so seeing was almost impossible. "Kate, he's dying!" She realized it was Alexis's voice. "Hurry Kate!" She ran as fast as she could, then she saw a door. Right as her hand touched the knob she heard Alexis yell again, but from a different direction. She turned around and ran that way. "I'm coming." She yelled._

_She ran and ran but couldn't hear Alexis's voice anymore. Then she felt a cool breeze from her and turned her head around still running. It was like the breeze pushed her because she fell, hard!_

_When she looked up everything was white. She was in a white dress holding white flowers. She was walking and couldn't make her feet stop. Soon she reached a group of people, people she recognized. They all looked so sad. She turned and saw a big brown coffin._

"_No." she said and walked towards it even though she didn't want to. The lid was open and she looked inside at a very pale Rick Castle in a black tux. Her hands moved and placed the flowers on his chest. Then she spoke._

"_I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I want you to know that I…" She stopped when his eyes fluttered open. He spoke in a deep demented voice._

"_You didn't try hard enough. Better luck next time."_

Her head flung off her desk and she looked around in all directions. No one was looking at her. She wiped her eyes and went back to looking at the murder board, but her thoughts were on that dream. Then her phone beeped.

**I take it your dream wasn't very pleasant?**

She swiveled around in her chair looking in every direction for someone who did not belong.

**Oh, I'm not in the building. You must not have believed me when I told you I was a genius. I want you to look up in the corner by the break room.**

She looked up and noticed that the light on the security camera was flashing all sorts of colors. Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, brown, red.

**Good, now wave at the camera and say hi. **

Her expression went from confused to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Beckett." Esposito said coming over to her. "I thought I would… What are you looking at?"

She pointed at the camera. "Say hello to the man who has Castle and Alexis."

**Actually, I wasn't texting you just to piss you off. That was just a bonus. I want you to know I left you a little gift at your place.**

* * *

**Review. REVIEW. ReViEW. weiver. Plz review. its not hard. **


	8. one down, one to go

Kate and her team slowly approached her apartment.

"What if it's a bomb?" Ryan asked.

"It's not."

"How do you know?" Esposito asked.

"Because I do." She wouldn't have to have two apartments blow up. It would be wrong.

She slowly reached for the handle.

"One… Two… Three." She said ant=d they all charged in.

She flipped the light on and on her couch she saw someone lying very, very still. She ran over and noticed it was Alexis. She checked her pulse.

"She's alive." She said.

"It's clear everywhere else."

"Call an ambulance."

* * *

When she woke up she noticed she was in a hospital room. They found her? Where's dad? She looked over to Ryan who was sitting in the corner of the room reading a magazine.

He was to stay here until she woke up. Then he had to question her and go back to the precinct.

"Where's my dad?" She asked. His face hardened.

"We… we don't know yet." He said honestly.

"I was with him; he should have been with me!" She said getting upset.

"Actually, we found you in Beckett's apartment. You were unconscious on the couch. If you feel up to it can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay, for starters do you know who the guy was?"

"No, but he was so evil. Almost everything about him was evil."

"Could you describe him for me?"

"He was wearing a hoodie and hat the hat on each time I saw him. Also he was wearing a Zorro mask. His voice was so evil, so full of hate and disgust."

"So he talked to you?"

"Yeah." She said sounding a little confused. "Why?"

"Because with the others he didn't talk." He said before he realized what he was saying.

"Others?" She asked. "There were more victims?"

"Uh… a couple yeah." He said hoping she didn't ask more about them. Most of them died.

"When she didn't talk he asked another question. "Do you know where he took you?"

"It was a white room. No windows accept the one in the door but it was blacked out."

"Okay, do you remember anything else?"

She thought for a moment. "The walls looked dented. Like someone had been kicking them. Also he had this machine hooked up to the ceiling. Dad was dangling upside down on it." She was starting to cry. "He was losing so much blood. I couldn't get him to wake up. Then the guy came and he lowered dad. He said he was going to help him to stay alive until the deadline. He gave him an I.V type thing. Then he had me write letters… Where are my letters?"

"There were some letters in your pocket. We took them in for evidence."

"Those are personal. But I think you might want to know that he wrote them, not me."

"What do you mean?"

"He had me write farewell letters. Except he wrote them, I just told him what to write."

"Okay. They could be a big help in catching this guy. I'm going to go back to the precinct but I want you to know that you have an armed police officer outside the door. He will be here to protect you. If anyone you don't know tries to contact you, you need to let him know immediately"

"Thank you detective Ryan." She said tying not to sound scared as hell.

"We'll find him." He said then left.

The last thing she remembered thinking before falling back asleep was, why did he let me go? He had me write these letters and then he let me go.

* * *

**Hope you are still liking it. Please review.**


	9. hot and cold

**I want everyone to know that it is okay not to like this chapter. I dont. I wanted to add more inn Castles POV but when i did it made the bad guy seem almost nice. (To Castle at least) And you cant have the bad guy be nice to one peson and mean to the other. But after trying and trying to make him act like he does towards Beckett i gave up. it just wasnt working. So i'm sorry if you dont like it. Please review still though. **

* * *

Four hours left. Kate looked over the letters again and again. Poor Alexis thinking she would die. It hurt Kate to think about it, but Alexis was safe. Now she just had to find Castle. From what Alexis had said, he wasn't in good shape at all.

Thoughts of Castle were swimming through her head. He was always there, always bugging her by always being great at solving the cases. Right now he would have some elaborate idea about this gut and how to catch him. But he wasn't here to share his thoughts. He was somewhere with a crazy man being tortured to death.

A tear slipped down Kate's face. She didn't like showing this much emotion but it was Castle. Her Castle. The man who made her heart flutter. The man who would tease her endlessly and she liked it. He was hers and she was his even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

* * *

Castle woke up with an immense headache. For a moment he forgot where he was, but then he remembered. Last time he checked he was upside down and now he was on a couch. He tried to sit up but he instantly go dizzy and felt like he might throw up. His whole body ached from his head to his toes.

Then he realized something, Alexis wasn't here.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?" He yelled at the empty room. He waited and then he heard some footsteps from outside the door. The door opened and a man came in. It was the man who had kid napped him.

"What did you do to Alexis?" He shouted. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry about her." He said in an ignorant tone.

"If you touched her I'll kill you!" He screamed.

"I dropped her off with a friend of yours. She'll be fine." He said in a way that sounded like reassuring but still had the hint of ignorance.

"How can I believe you? You're probably lying."

"I'm not though."

"How do I know?" Castle was really pissed off. He could feel the rope tied around him burning him every time he struggled.

"You have a point. How about we make a little call?"

Castle thought about it for a moment, if he called Beckett she could track it.

"Do I get to pick who I call?"

"Why not."

"I want to call detective Beckett."

"I figured as much. You have one minute." He said coming over to him and placing the phone by his ear.

"Beckett." She answered, it was so good to hear her voice, and he almost forgot why he was calling. "Hello?"

"Beckett it's me, Castle." He said and he heard her gasp.

"Castle where are you, do you know? Are you okay? Please tell me your okay." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm doing okay. I need to know if you have Alexis and if she's okay?"

"Yeah she's okay Castle, she only has a few bumps and bruises."

"Fifteen seconds." The evil Zorro mask guy said.

"I have to go." Castle said really not wanting to.

"We'll find you. I will do everything in my power to find you."

"Thanks Kate. Tell my mom and Alexis I love them just in case. And also…." He was cut of by the click of the call ending.

"Satisfied?"

"Not really." Castle said sounding defeated.

"Well, I let your daughter do something and now I'm going to let you."

"What?"

"You get to write three letters to three people of your choice. Well actually you get to speek the letter. I'll write them."

"Why?"

"You don't want to, fine by me."

"No, I do it's just, why do something nice for a man you're going to kill?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're going to kill me so why do you care if my loved ones know how I feel?"

"For my own satisfaction. I'm not doing it for you. I sure as hell am not doing it because I care. I'm doing it because I get to be the last person to hear your deepest darkest secrets."

Castle sighed. He didn't want to give this guy what he wanted but writing letters might ease his family's pain.

"You said you let my daughter write some, but then you let her go, why?"

"That doesn't concern you. Now are you going to or not?"

"Yeah." Castle didn't want to argue with this guy. One minute he was almost nice the next minute he was hitting him over the head with a baseball bat.

He wrote one for Alexis, of course, then his mother. And the last one was to Beckett.


	10. Thinking of Last Thoughts

Thoughts of her swarmed through his head. This evil disgusting villain told him he only had two hours left. He wished he would have told her how he felt. He almost did a few times, but he knew how she would react. Everyone said they belonged together, and even if she felt the same way, she wouldn't show it. She was to afraid to let anyone in, and he got that, he understood, but it didn't make his life easier.

As he thought back he realized he couldn't remember the last thing he said to her or her to him. He remembered they were talking about something stupid like casual sex. Well to him it wasn't stupid. She got really pissed off when he said casual sex was one of his favorite pass times. He was joking but she still didn't like it. He remembered her storming off. But he didn't remember what the last words he said were.

He hoped the Zorro guy was being truthful about letting the people have the letters. He didn't want the last thing he said to her, even though he doesn't remember exactly what it was, to be something that pissed her off. He wanted her to know how he felt.

After a while of thinking about her he thought about his daughter. Alexis had so much potential. He didn't want her to lose her sense of direction towards the future because of losing him. He wanted her to still strive for greatness. He wanted her to live happily, even though it would be hard without him. He knew his mother would take good care of her. He also knew Kate could help her through the hard times. Like his funeral, his birthday, Christmas.

Then he started to think about their last Christmas. Her mother flew in and they spent it like a big happy family. No arguments, no leaving for a case, it was family time. A time to be spent together, loving each other. He then remembered how he snuck off Christmas Eve to Beckett's place. She wasn't in the Christmas spirit that year so he decided to change her mood. First he made sure Lanie took her out and got her plastered so that she wouldn't wake up. Then he had Ryan and Esposito help him into her apartment. It was a little tough but they got the job done.

They had set up a beautiful Christmas tree with lots of lights and ornaments and candy canes. They all put there presents under the tree and he even made her a stocking. When he got the call from her the next morning he knew he had done good. She said a big thank you and that she didn't know how she would ever repay him for making Christmas special for her. Something it hadn't been in a long time.

Then his thoughts drifted to his mother. He had wrote in her letter how much he loved her and that having her living with him wasn't as bad a thing as he made it out to be. He let her know that even though she thinks she wasn't the best mother, she was. Also how he didn't need his father, how she was enough for him.

Castle sat there, in a bright white room, thinking about all the people he loved, tears running down his face like bullets.

* * *

**It is a very short chapter but i think its one of the best. Please review. I'd like to know your thoughts on Castle's thoughts. **


	11. Definatly Crazy

**Again its not a very long chapter but i hope you like it.**

* * *

"The white room just doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me." Ryan said looking over Alexis's notes.

"Well, when you think of a whit room what comes into your mind?" Esposito asked.

"A mental hospital." Beckett and Ryan said together.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking so I did a search on mental hospitals nearby and there are none that are closed or abandoned."

"So you're so excited why?"

"Because, I searched for information on mental hospitals where the first vic. was killed in Sacramento, California and something interesting popped up. Two years ago there was a girl who was released even though she was still clearly mentally unstable. Apparently she was shot and killed by a cop. She had a gun to a fourteen year olds head and he couldn't talk her down. She forced him to pull the trigger."

"And this helps us why?" Beckett asked a little impatient.

"Well, like I said she was released but still clearly unstable. The doctor who released her went crazy after she was killed. He released her because they were in love and she made him believe she was fine and they could be together if she was out. Anyway, he ended up losing his job and then being put into the same hospital after threatening multiple cops that he would kill the ones they loved to see how they liked it. Just when he seemed to be getting under control he escaped from the hospital."

"When was this?" Beckett asked.

"Two days before the first murder. In the first murder a woman was killed and she turned out to be the cop's wife who killed the girl."

"Do we have a name?" Beckett started to fill with hope.

"Daniel Simon. When he said he was a genius he wasn't kidding. He could have become a number of different things, but he chose to work in a mental hospital."

"Do we know where he is?"

"He has an apartment that he got five months ago. I called the super and she said that he was kind of weird but he paid on time every month. She said when he first moved in she noticed he had all white furniture. Also he changed out one of the doors in his apartment. She saw him bringing it in and said it was a white door with a small window in the center. And she said he sound proofed one of the rooms. When she asked what was up he said he was a musician and he didn't want to bother anyone. He also said if he moved out he would pay for it to be redone."

"Why would he make his apartment look like a mental hospital room?"

"Think about it, it's the place he worked and where he lived for a while. He got comfortable with it."

"Let's go." Beckett said grabbing her jacket.

When she arrived at the apartment building she felt more joy seep in. They were here and they still had an hour left.

* * *

**I've got to ask, is it believable? **


	12. Lethal

"How much time do I have left?" Castle asked, not truly wanting the answer.

"A little over an hour." The Zorro guy said. He had been watching something on a laptop for a long time now. Suddenly his expression changed. "No, they can't. No one ever has!" Zorro yelled and threw the laptop.

"What's going on?" Castle asked hoping the guy wouldn't get so upset he would hit him again.

"It doesn't concern you." He said running from here to there gathering things up.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time for me to go now." Castle didn't know whether to feel relieved of scared. Either him leaving would mean he was leaving Castle alive, or he would kill him early.

He left the room but came back only minutes later with a black bag. He started to pull out medical supplies. There were some needles and different little bottles of things.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked when Zorro came over with the needles.

"Well first I'm going to inject you with some Sodium thiopental, or an anesthetic."

"Why?" Castle asked. He was really afraid about what was going to happen.

"Well, I have something very similar to what they use on death row for lethal injection, and I'm going to inject it into you. It will be my first time killing someone like this so bear with me."

"No! Don't!" Castle screamed as the first needle pierced his skin. He had tears running down his face. From what he had heard it was an extremely painful process. First he would stop breathing because lung function would stop. With the second injection his heart would stop and he would die.

He could feel the liquid rush into him and could feel himself drifting out of consciousness.

"Bye bye!" He hated that the last thing he heard before death would be this psychopaths voice.

* * *

**I know that this shouldnt even count as a chapter becaus it's so short. The next chapter will be up really soon. Tell me what you think. I want reviews. Dont worry though. I'll give you a secret**** You have to realize that he said "something similar to what they use" and there were only two needles. The process calls for three. Oh, and please dont be mad at me. Review.**


	13. The last drops of life

"Ready… One… two… three." Esposito whispered and then kicked in the door.

The place was trashed, and abandoned. The bastard had escaped.

Beckett saw the door with the blacked out window and slowly opened it. She flicked on the light and looked around the room, gun drawn. When she saw Castle on the couch her heart dropped and shattered at the same time. He looked so cold, so lifeless.

She put two fingers to his neck and thought she felt a pulse but it was barely there.

"All clear out there bo…" Esposito was saying but stopped when he saw Castle. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Kate was in tears. She found two little bottles next to the couch and when she read what they were she knew Castle's odds of living were very, very slim to none. One was the anesthesia and the other said it was pancuronium bromide. (The stuff that stops the breathing.)

"Castle stay alive. Stay here, with me." She said softly to him. "You need to stay here with me. Alexis needs you. Your mom needs you. I need you. We all need you so if you could just not let this stuff affect you." She stopped and looked up to god or whoever might be listening. "Don't let him die, keep him here. I need him here. Please let the ass hole have messed up. Let him have mixed the stuff wrong or injected it wrong of both. Just don't let Rick die." If he dies I die to, she said mentally.

She laid her head down on his chest. She could hear his heart beat but it wasn't strong, and his breathing was weakening. She could feel his chest getting wet with her tears.

She didn't see or hear the paramedics arrive until she was being pulled away from Castle. The paramedics were talking and rushing Castle to the ambulance and Kate followed slowly, almost ghost like.

She watched as the ambulance drove off. Then sounds came back in and everything else came back into focus.

"Kate lets go." Ryan and Esposito were dragging her to their car.

She didn't talk the whole ride to the hospital. She just let the tears run down her face.

"We didn't see any of the stuff used to stop the heart so that could be a good sign." Ryan was saying trying really hard not to cry himself. "Plus it looked home made so probably it wasn't made right."

Kate tried to let that re-assure her but it didn't. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, stomped on and burned.

When they reached the hospital they were informed that Castle was in an O.R. and that he most likely wouldn't make it so they should call the family.

Ryan asked Kate if she wanted to call Martha and Alexis. When she didn't answer Esposito said he would.

She couldn't live a life without Castle in it. She sat in the waiting room staring out at nothingness. She couldn't stop the tears even if she tried so she just didn't try.

When Martha and Alexis showed up she hugged both of them absently. Martha looked like hell and Alexis, still in a hospital gown, looked she had aged ten years and she was having trouble breathing. She was so upset that she made herself throw up.

Poor Alexis. Kate thought. She knew how Alexis felt. She had been there and done that and hated seeing a girl she cared so much about have to go through it.

Ryan finally gave in and let the tears fall down his face. Esposito was trying to be strong for all of them but he didn't manage long, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

When Lanie and Roy arrived they joined in on the crying. Well, Lanie was already crying when she got there. For Montgomery, he only let the occasional tear through.

After a while Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out three envelopes. "Hey… we found this on the table." Ryan said handing Kate an envelope. "It's addressed to you." Then he handed one to Martha and one to Alexis.

* * *

**Sad, i know. I just want to say i dont care if in reality the odds are impossible of him living through this. **

**The next chapter will be Kates letter.**

** Please let me know what you think. Review. **


	14. Letters to his girls

**Okay, so i put all three letters in therre because they all seemed so small by themselves. It was really hard to write them so i hope you like them. Review.**

* * *

Dear Alexis,

I'm sorry you have to go through this. I know it is one of the worst things for a child. I need you to stay you. Don't give up. You have such a good head on your shoulders and I don't want that to change. You are the perfect daughter. I don't know what I did to deserve someone so wonderful. I want you to live a full and happy life. Go to college, get a great job, get married to the man of your dreams and give your mother grandchildren. (I wonder how my mom will take it when she becomes a great grandmother)

I want to tell you that when I started shadowing Beckett I made it so that if anything happened to me your grandmother will be your guardian. I know you love your mom but I also know that you would most likely want to stay in New York with grandma.

I want you to keep in touch with Kate. You two will be good for each other.

I love you so so so so so much!

Sincerely,

Dad

Dear Martha (Mom),

You were the best mom a guy could have. I know you think you weren't a good mother but you were. You gave me love. I always knew that you loved me. I know you think that I didn't have a full childhood because of an absent father but I did. I had you and tons of your friends to love me. So don't think you did anything wrong because the way I see it you did everything perfectly.

When I first started to shadow Beckett I made it so that if anything were to happen to me you would become her guardian. I know how much you love her and she loves you and I want you to be able to stick together. Meredith is a good person but she doesn't really know how to be a good mom. She's more like a friend then a mother figure to Alexis.

I love you mom. Don't stop being you.

Sincerely,

Richard Castle

Dear Kate,

So many thoughts and emotions are going through my head right now. To start things off I want to let you know you are amazing and spectacular and perfect in your own way. Extraordinary doesn't even begin to cover what I feel. You are amazing at your job and you don't take crap from anybody. (Especially me) Shadowing you for research has been an amazing experience.

Take care of Alexis and my mother for me. Don't let my death ruin things for Alexis. She has so much potential and I don't want her to fall off track because of me. There really is nothing you can tell her that will fix it, but I have faith in you that you will help her through this even if it's just by being there.

I was only aloud to write three letters so I would appreciate it if you could tell the boys and Lanie that I love them. They are all a part of my family. No matter how dysfunctional my family might be. In fact, we put the fun in dysfunctional.

Please don't let my mom stop being the Martha Rogers we know and love (Most of the time. Just kidding) and please help Alexis stay Alexis.

There is so much more I would like to say but I just can't say it on paper. I hope this letter eases, even if just a tiny bit, of pain.

With Love,

Richard Castle

(P.S. don't let either of my ex's take the apartment from Alexis and my mother.)


	15. Hospitals never felt so cold

She read the letter over and over again. She wondered what else he wanted to say that he wouldn't say on paper. She folded it up and put it in her purse. Martha and Alexis looked even more upset after reading theirs, but it was a different kind of upset. Kate couldn't quite put her finger on what had changed in their crying.

It had been two hours before the doctor came in. He looked stressed. They all stood up to go talk to him.

"We did our best to clean out his system but with not knowing what exactly was injected all we can do is wait and hope. We are pretty sure that when he was injected with it the direction of flow was wrong which could be beneficial. He also had severe head trauma. We don't know if he will wake up after all of this. There's an 86% chance he won't. I can take two people at a time to see him but I must tell you he isn't looking good."

Nobody really spoke. They all just nodded. Martha and Alexis followed the doctor down the hall. Lanie sat down by Kate.

She seemed like she was trying to find the right thing to say. There really was no right thing though. Nothing could take away the aching feeling in her chest.

"He's tough, he'll pull through this."

"14%. He only has a 14% chance of waking up." She said letting another tear fall down her cheek.

Lanie didn't know what to say to that so she just grabbed Kate's hand and gave it a squeeze.

When Martha came back Alexis wasn't with her. Kate gave her a questioning look.

"She had to go back to her room."

"How… how does he look?" Ryan asked.

"Not… good." She said trying to hold herself together. "Two more people can go see him."

Kate slowly stood up and looked to see who was going with her. Lanie stood up and they quietly left the room.

The first thing she noticed when she saw him was that he had a machine breathing for him. Then she noticed all the wires hooked up to him and the bandage wrapped around his head. This image would certainly give her nightmares. Tears started to pour down her face again.

She sat down next to him and put her hand in his. Lanie was standing behind her a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't die. Don't die. Don't die." She whispered to him. "You have to just wake up. You're Rick Castle. You don't give up. You can't give up here. I need you to just pull through this. I can't live a life without you in it. I know you think I'm invincible sometimes but right now I'm not. I need you. I'll break without you. I love you, Castle. I need you to stay alive for me." She stopped realizing the truth in what she was saying.

She sat in silence for a long time, just looking at him.

"I'm going to go let someone else come, are you staying here?" Lanie asked with a shaky voice.

Kate just looked at her and nodded. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Lanie said and walked off.

Kate stood up not letting her eyes leave his face. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly then let go of his hand and turned to leave.

* * *

**Please review.**


	16. Waking up

**After the last couple chapters i figured you guys deserved some happy. I hope you like it. The next Chapter will be up soon. Plz Review.**

* * *

When Kate sat down Esposito and Ryan left.

He looked so fragile. He looked like if you touched him he would crack into a million pieces. That's how Kate felt. Like at any moment she could break into a million pieces.

Only moments after leaving Ryan and Esposito came back and there mood had changed.

"He's breathing by himself. When we got there they were taking him off the machine." Ryan said happily. Kate felt a little relieved.

"They said that right after you left things started to change, almost like you helped him come out of it." Esposito said.

"I'll go get Alexis." Martha said running off. Both guys just stood there looking at Kate.

"It's your turn." She said.

"I think you should go back in there." Lanie said from behind her.

"Yeah, he'll probably want to see you when he first wakes up." Esposito said. She got up and Esposito gave her a quick hug. Then she walked down the hall.

When she reached the door a wave of happiness and relief crashed over her. His eyes were open and he was looking around. When he saw her he smiled.

She slowly walked over to him smiling back. A few happy tears ran down her face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. It was a dumb question. He obviously felt like crap.

"You know, I've felt better. Did you catch him?" He asked in a weak voice.

She wished she could tell him she did. She wanted so bad to tell him that they had caught him, but they hadn't. She would though. She would make sure the son of a bitch paid for what he did.

She shook her head not even wanting to say it out loud. He looked very disappointed.

"Oh."

"Your mother went to get Alexis."

"She's okay right?" He asked. His facial expression changing.

"Yeah, they are just keeping her here for observation."

"You know, over the past twenty four hours I've been holding something in and I need to let it out."

"What?" Kate asked hopefully.

"I need… to pee." He said his smile growing wider.

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Not exactly. I've wanted to say this for longer than just a day though, Kate I…"

"Dad!" Alexis yelled from the doorway. She ran up to him and was going to give him a hug but thought she might hurt him so she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I will be." He said.

Then the doctor came in. Kate moved away so that the doctor could check Castles vitals. "Mr. Castle needs his rest so please say goodnight." He said then left.

"Oh, I'm so happy your okay." Alexis said. "Night dad." Alexis gave him another kiss then left.

"Night Richard." Martha said, gave him a kiss on the forehead, then left.

"Goodnight Castle." Kate said, and before she knew what she was doing she too leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Until tomorrow." He said grinning from ear to ear. He had said this to her before. She asked why he couldn't just say night and he said because until tomorrow was more promising. She needed promising right now. They all did.

She smiled at him. "Until tomorrow." Then she left. She said goodbye to her friends and then walked outside and tried to hail a cab.

She couldn't get any to stop so she figured she would walk to the nearest bus stop.

While she sat there waiting a car stopped in front of her to wait for the light. When she saw the driver she bolted up. It was Daniel Simon.

"NYPD, get out of the car with your hands up!" She yelled. He looked at her and smiled a wicked smile. The light changed and he sped off down the street. She looked for the plate number but there wasn't one. There was just a blank license plate on the back. "Damn. Shit. Ass hole!" She yelled after him.


	17. The End

**Well, let me know how it is. Im not really all that good at writing endings. **

* * *

She woke up at four thirty in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to take a shower. The shower was where, even if for just a little while, all her worries washed away.

After her shower she got dressed, made some coffee, and ate some toast. When she had nothing left to do she decided she would go to the hospital and check on Castle. When she arrived at the hospital it was six forty.

She sat down next to Castle and watched him sleep. She was mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest and the occasional snore he let out.

A nurse came in and checked his vitals. That would drive her crazy. Having someone come in a couple of times a night would be annoying. She wouldn't be able to sleep through it.

When the nurse left Castle stirred a little bit, then woke up. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered. Then he looked at her.

"Detective Beckett, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm just making sure you're still alive." She said trying to sound as normal as possible, and not upset about last night with the Zorro guy.

"So you were worried about me."

"Yes. I mean, everybody has been so scared."

"You look like you didn't sleep much last night. I figured with me safe and sound you would sleep like a rock."

"I just had a lot on my mind."

"I understand. I think I slept well enough for everyone."

She laughed. He had been asleep for almost twelve hours. They left him to rest around seven last night and it was almost seven now.

There was a knock at the door and then someone came in with a food tray. Its contents were some wheat toast, some raisin bran, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." Castle said and then saw Beckett's questioning look. "I ordered it last night. They said they would bring it to me as soon as I woke up. They are all very nice here."

"It's so healthy though." She couldn't picture raisin bran as Castle's normal breakfast cereal. He looked more like a fruity pebbles kind of guy.

"They told me that if I had breakfast this morning it had to be healthy." Oh so it wasn't by choice. She thought to herself.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little bit better than yesterday. The medicine they give here really helps with the pain."

She hated hearing that he was in pain. "I'm glad to hear that." She said, then her phone beeped.

**Have fun playing nurse with your boyfriend. I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving town. Sorry you couldn't catch me. Well actually no, I'm not. Tell Nickels I'll be visiting him again soon. **

"What?" Castle asked looking concerned.

"I, uh, I need to make a call." She said and left the room. She called Nickels and informed him that he should get someone to his house ASAP and that he should be really careful.

"What was that about?" It was better not to tell him.

"I just had to make a quick call to the precinct." He didn't look satisfied at her answer but he let it go.

"So yesterday I was going to tell you something before we got interrupted."

"Okay."

"All day yesterday I had so many things going through my head. One of those things was you, and how much you mean to me." She nodded.

"Yeah, I read the letter."

"Well, I didn't put everything in the letter."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to. I could have died…"

"But you didn't."

"But I could have. I don't want to wait any longer to say this. Life is short; it can end at any time, so before it does I have to tell you how I truly feel. Kate, I love you." He said it and looked relieved that he let it out but worried about what she would say.

This was it; she could either say it now or let their whole relationship crumble.

"I love you too."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I had no idea how good it would feel to hear you say that."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. It was different, but it felt right.

Then Alexis came in, in normal clothes.

"Hey dad. How are you feeling?"

He looked at Beckett and smiled, then at his daughter. "I feel wonderful."

It didn't take a genius to see what was going on here. Alexis knew they finally had said it.

"That's great."

"So do you get to go home today?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for my bed. I only had to sleep in the bed here for two nights and it killed me."

They laughed. Then Martha joined them completing the dysfunctional family.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**I cant have them not find Daniel. So I'll start the next one soon. Review.**


	18. The sequel

**Okay so the sequel is out now. I just posted ti and wanted to let everyone know. Sorry it took me so long. **


End file.
